Little Hope
by Nath Kagamine
Summary: Rin y Len, se conocieron de "casualidad" en un cruce inesperado para ambos, mas no para el, chistoso, destino. Todo empezo normal, hasta que el destino les unió y separo de la manera mas cruel que podía, "¡Jamás estaréis juntos!"
1. Chapter 1

**VOCAOID, No Me Pertenece, Pertenece A CRYPTON. Todo A Sus Respectivos Autores.**

* * *

-Dímelo… -Sus ojos mostraban cuanto anhelaba escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios -¡Dime que no me amas Rin! –Su mirada era penetrante, le retorcían el corazón, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, y jamás volver a verlo. Mientras a él… no era necesario decir la desesperación que tenía al tener que atarla a él a la fuerza, no quería obligarla, pero tenía que reconocer que ella lo amaba mas que así misma, y él, la amaba mas que nada en este injusto y egoísta mundo que no los quería juntos.

-Y-yo… -Ella intentaba mantenerse firme, no quería llorar, la haría sentir débil; y el notaria el evidente amor que le tenía y siempre le tendrá. –No te amo –. Susurro, pero sin intuir, que sus lágrimas ya mojaban sus rosadas mejillas, y se hundían en su blanco vestido. Algo en Len exploto, ¡¿Cómo es que podía mentir con esto?! Era demasiado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hería más de lo que estaba desde que su futuro, juntos se extinguió con esa conexión que tanto odiaban? Su interior estaba cayendo, poco a poco, más profundo. Su amor era incontrolable, sabía que jamás la dañaría, ¡Pero la amaba, joder! ¡Sí! ¡La amaba!

-¡Mentira! –. Grito como un completo lunático, la mentira de Rin se acabaría aquí y ahora -¡Como puedes decir que no me amas Rin! ¡Estas llorando! –la cogió de los brazos aún mas fuerte. Estaba enojado y se descargaba con ella. Rin soltó un crujido al sentir sus flacuchos brazos apretarla aún más.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No te amo, Len! ¡Esto es enfermizo! ¡Estas enfermo, Len! –Intentaba soltarse, aunque era inútil, Len era notoriamente más fuerte que ella, y por el ataque de adrenalina ante su mentira, era aún más.

-No es cierto, eso lo sabes por que también me amas –Empezaba a susurrar soltando esa gotas cristalinas, que caían de sus ojos tan cansados y levemente rojos por estar llorando tanto, con esas bolsas bajo ellos por las noche en vela, pensando en todo lo que pasaba, y en lo que debía enfrentar para llegar a ella. Se acercaba lentamente a ella, acercando sus labios pálidos, a sus labios cubiertos por ese labial rosa.

-Detente, Len… esto está mal, y estamos en la iglesia –Rin aún estaba llorando, y el acercamiento de sus labios la tentaba, quería probarlos. Sabía perfectamente su sabor, pero era tan, vicioso. El sabor de esos labios rotos y pálidos, no se comparaban a ningún otro.

-No me importa… -esta vez, le tomo la cintura y soltó sus brazos, dejándole la marca de que le oprimió sus brazos usando su fuerza bruta –no me importa que esto esté mal, no me importa que ese tipo te esté esperando en ese altar, no me importa que… -callo, espero a que esa lágrima traviesa cayera de sus ojos, para terminar su oración –…seas mi hermana – y finalmente, la beso…

Vaya pecado anormal, ¿Quieres saber que paso con ellos? ¿Cómo es que dos hermanos se terminaron amando tan profundamente? "Little Hope" La historia de Rin y Len, algo que jamás debió pasar, pero que el destino hizo, para demostrar lo que enfrenta el incesto ante la sociedad.

* * *

**Bueno, Aquí Con Una Historia Random, Es Decir, Que Solo La Seguire Cuando Me Aburra, Tomenlo Como _Mi Entretención Personal. _Esta Historia La Tenía Desde Hace Mucho, Y Dije _"Bueno, No Estaría Mal Compartirla, A Ver Que Les Parece"_ Y Aquí Esta...**

**Bueno Un Saludo, **

**Nath**


	2. Chapter 2

**VOCALOID no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

Todo podía empezar tan normal, como aquella mañana de primavera. Sus pasos no coincidían. Iban en direcciones contrarias. Ella iba leyendo un libro mientras que caminaba. Él, iba con ese audífono en los oídos, escuchando su música que tanto le inspiraba para crear canciones. Ambos distraídos. Mirando hacia abajo. Ahora, el destino hizo ese tropiezo tan _chistoso. _Ambos, colisionaron con el otro, cayendo al suelo.

-Oye, ten más cuidado –Dijo él, elevando la vista, obteniendo la visión más perfecta para él. Ella.

-Lo siento –Dijo con su voz tan fina y hermosa. Sus ojos azules, cubiertos por unos lentes con un pequeño marco azul oscuro y brillante al sol. Su corto cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñísimas trenzas doradas a ambos lados. Su vestimenta era de solo un sweater blanco de mangas largas, combinado con una corta falda naranja y sus muslos hasta sus rodillas, cubiertos por una malla negra, para terminar en sus zapatitos blancos.

Él, quedo pasmado ante tal revelación ante el mismo. No era igual a ella. Ella iba como una chica decente y ordenada, y el con solo una camiseta blanca, junto con sus jeans azules, sus converse rojas, y su gorra azul con la visera hacia atrás. Eran, nada que ver. Y, aun así, sus miradas se encontraron en un nexo tan profundo que les tomo un rato reaccionar que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo mirándose como unos verdaderos idiotas.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! –Él, fue el primero que reacciono. Se blandió del duro cemento, en el que su retaguardia cayó. Luego le extendió su mano hacia ella, sonriéndole. Ella le miro con inseguridad y un tanto de miedo. Pero aun así, acepto juntar sus manos para levantarse. Cuando unieron sus manos, hubo una chispa entre ellas. Sus ropajes y su exterior podrían ser diferentes. Pero sus manos eran idénticas. Era como si sus manos fueran un espejo. Era demasiado impresionante. Ella, al sentirse incomoda, se liberó de aquel agarre de mano, de aquel muchacho –perdóname, en verdad no te vi –dijo mientras que se doblaba hacia el suelo, para coger el no tan grueso libro que se le había caído a la joven.

-No es nada, ha sido mi culpa por haber estado leyendo mientras que caminaba –Se disculpaba la pobre insegura. Tenía un aire de ser una chica infantil y despistada, lo que provoco que la sangre de Len se le subiera a las mejillas. Sonrojándose como un tonto, y riendo nerviosamente.

-Es un buen libro –Intentaba lucirse, con aquella misteriosa muchachita despistada. El libro que ella poseía, era _Romeo y Julieta. _Le estiro la mano para devolvérselo.

-Las palabras escritas por Shakespeare le pueden llegar a cualquiera –le recibió el libro, sonriendo tiernamente. Su sonrisa irradiaba luz. Producía algo en Len. Era como si ya la conociera, pero le era imposible recordar. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus manos. Eran idénticas a las de él.

-¡Ah! Y-yo soy Len –le extendió una mano, sonriendo un tanto nervioso y angustiado. También un tanto sonrojado –Kagene Len –rasco su nuca nerviosamente.

-Ah, yo soy Rin, Kagamine Rin –le correspondió el saludo, aceptando su mano gustosamente. Sonriendo, siendo la misma chica inocente que había sido en toda su vida. Sus manos danzaron en un vaivén de arriba abajo, sonriéndose entre los dos.

** 1 año después.**

Rin y Len, ya eran amigos cercanos. Len descubrió en Rin una compañía que no podía compararla con ninguno de sus otros amigos. Su dulzura, ternura, sus actos infantiles, todo en ella era perfecto según él. Su corazón podía latir rápidamente a cada paso que daban cuando salían. Sus mejillas enrojecían. Su sonrisa siempre era nerviosa, y su voz temblaba. No habia duda. Rin lo habia hechizado completamente, con tan solo una sonrisa de su tierna carita de angel.

Para Rin, Len era el mejor amigo que podía existir. Desde ayudarla con las muchas tareas que mandaban los tiranos del colegio, hasta ayudarla con sus problemas sentimentales. Él la escuchaba, la aconsejaba, la cuidaba, eran como uña y mugre cuando estaban juntos. Sonriendo, siendo tierna, y escondiendo los sentimientos hacia él. Jamas pensó querer así. Era como si su mundo ahora tuviera mas sentido que antes. Su vida ahora era feliz a su lado.

Pero una palabra, podía arruinar toda esta historia feliz. _Amigos._

* * *

**Bueee! XD otro de Little hope. ¿Me extrañaron verdad? Yo se que si:c bien, me desapareci por los problemas con ciertas personas que tengo en este momento. Inconvenientes personales que no debo compartir. **

**Lo de amigos, viene por ahora, ya veréis mas adelante que cambiaran muchos aspectos. **

**Un saludo a ShineBaka que fue la única que dejo Review en el capitulo anteriorT^T :c**

**Un saludo y un beso a todos. **

**Los saluda Nath :v **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece. TODO a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

La mañana iba empezando. El sol ya comenzaba a mostrarse por aquel cruce de montañas. Sus rayos salían tan lentamente, iluminando poco a poco toda la ciudad. La ciudad donde todos dormían. Donde siempre ocurren las mismas barbaridades, como los adolescentes, que recién terminaban sus fiestas nocturnas. Ya era una costumbre de ellos que sus fiestas cerraran con la gran salida del sol.

Entre la gran multitud de gente que deshabitaba la casa, sobresalía un rubio, en compañía de dos chicas, al parecer, sus _parejas _en la fiesta. Se notaba que el rubio iba alcoholizado, ya que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Las dos chicas iban sujetándolo de los brazos, para evitar que su rostro no se golpeara contra el suelo en una gran caída. Una de las chicas, tenía la cara de un ángel. Su cabello aguamarina ridículamente largo y despeinado, combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color. Labios pálidos. Rostro que recordaba a una niña pequeña, pero tenía una madures increíble para las cosas. La segunda, era de un pelo no tan largo como la primera. Mas o menos, hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Un mechón desordenado pasaba por entre sus ojos azules profundos. Su cara mostraba que era una chica ya mayor, pero se estaba riendo como lo un tanto alcoholizado, pero claro, no tanto como aquel rubio.

-Hey, Miku, fue una buena fiesta, ¿cierto? –hablaba Lily a su amiga, al otro lado del cuerpo del chico. Estaba un tanto graciosa, por el efecto de licor que bebió.

-Claro. Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza por la música tan alta, y creo que tendré una resaca en cualquier momento –Hablaba Miku, sonriendo preocupadamente. Ella no bebía tanto por no estar acostumbrada al sabor tan amargo del licor. Su garganta dolía al recordar su sabor tan amargo y adictivo.

-No creo que termines peor que este –señalaba al chico que ya estaba por caerse –vaya, esa chica de la que está enamorado lo tiene mal –suspiraba derrotadamente. Ambas sabían que él era un chico tan guapo, lindo y amable, que las atraía a ambas. Pero tenían claro que no tenían posibilidad con él, ya que una chica misteriosa que no conocían, lo traía besando sus pies.

-Ah, ¡Cállate! –El chico reacciono al fin. Su voz estaba un tanto temblorosa por no estar recuperado de la borrachera. En un momento soltó algunos hipidos. Hizo sonido con la nariz, dos veces. Silencio. Seguían caminando –ustedes no saben nada… -lo rompió, llamando la atención de ambas chicas –ustedes no saben, lo que es estar a su lado, no poder besarla, abrazarla, no puedo decirle como me siento… -raramente, empezó a soltar lágrimas, dejando a las chicas con algo de preocupación y culpa –no puedo… decírselo… solo me siento… como si fuera un cobarde –el que había inventado el refrán _los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, _tenía toda la razón. Soltaba todas las verdades, una por una, soltando sollozos desesperados.

-Len… cálmate. Primero, esperemos que se te pase la borrachera –afirmaba Miku, mientras entraban a su casa, que se encontraba a la vuelta de la casa de la fiesta.

* * *

La chica estaba sentada en la mesa. Tomando su desayuno con sus padres, como lo hacía habitualmente. Todo normal. Sus padres hablaban de sus trabajos, mientras que ella observaba calladamente, sonriendo, esperando la típica pregunta de sus padres.

-¿Y cómo te va en el colegio, cariño? –hablaba su padre. Un hombre ya mayor, rubio, con un mostacho igualmente rubio, pero sus ojos eran verdes. Su aura daba la impresión de que era un padre totalmente cariñoso.

-Oh, bien. Ya he pasado los exámenes –respondía natural y serenamente. Sonriendo mientras que se servía la mantequilla sobre el pan tostado.

-Bueno, hablando de otro tema que no sean los estudios o el trabajo – ¿su madre, iba a hablar de otra cosa? Esto iba raro –Dime, Rin, ¿No hay ningún chico por ahí? –el padre, literalmente, escupió todo el café que se estaba tomando. Rin y su madre, casi caen de espaldas por el gran susto.

-¡¿U-un chico?! ¡¿Mi bebe ya tiene novio?! –El hombre, estaba entrando en un pánico. Girando su cabeza hacia todos lados, desesperado por saber que su _única _hija, ya tendría novio.

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Rin agitaba las manos, nerviosa –Por ahora, no hay nadie que me interese en lo absoluto –Se tranquilizó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro de ángel adorado. Vaya mentira la que les dijo a sus padres…

-¿He? ¡Pero yo quiero un yerno! Ya tienes diecisiete años, el siguiente año te iras a la universidad, ¿no crees que sería bueno conseguir a alguien? –Su madre, encontrando el lado positivo a todo. La familia entera amaba esa parte de ella. Algo que consiguió el corazón de su esposo, además de su excelente talento para cocinar.

-No apresures las cosas, cariño. Rin aún tiene tiempo para elegir a alguien para acompañarla. Te quedan cuatro años, para que nuestro trato se cierre. Debes estar casada para ese tiempo o… -El señor Kagamine, no pudo terminar su oración, porque Rin interrumpió todo.

-Tendré que casarme con Dell. Si, lo sé –salió su lado irritante. La Kagamine odiaba, que su padre le recordara ese trato que hicieron hace años. _Si no consigues un marido antes de los veintiuno, tendrás que casarte con ese joven. _–Tal vez… en la universidad pueda conocer a alguien, papá –sonrió sinceramente.

-Cariño, no importa si no consigues a alguien. Tú se feliz, y no te olvides nunca de algo llamado, amor propio –La señora Kagamine, tan sabia como siempre. Una madre que jamás nadie podría dejar ir, ni nadie igualar.

-Se feliz, mi vida –sus padres le sonrieron al mismo tiempo, formando una escena tan hermosa. Rin se sonrojo. Se sentía la chica más suertuda del mundo. Sonrió lo más tiernamente posible. Su cara era el de un ángel en tierra. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, daban aun más ternura a aquel rostro. Su vida, era perfecta, solo con ella y sus padres.

-Si –asintió felizmente.

* * *

**6:27 P.M**

-¡Rin! –grito la señora Kagamine desde abajo. Rin alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de su voz, desde su pieza. _No puede tener otra voz más chillona. _Rio. Dejo aquel manga sobre su cama y se levantó para salir de su habitación. Camino por no tan largo pasillo. Bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala de su casa, que se encontraba en la entrada de ella. Ahí encontró a su madre y a su padre sentados con unas pequeñas sonrisas. Pero se notaba que tenían algo importante que decirle. Empezó a caminar lentamente, llegando hacia ellos. Puso su retaguardia sobre el sillón que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras? –su pregunta fue respondida enseguida.

-Rin, sé que te he dicho cosas de que no tengo familia y eso –su madre respondía en voz baja y melancólica. Algo inesperado iba a pasar en aquella casa –déjame decirte que te he mentido –levanto finalmente, mientras que sonrió y empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas. Rin se preocupó un poco. Se sentía extraña. ¿Tenía una familia de la que no sabía nada? ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijeron nunca?! –Yo tengo… una hermana menor… o tenía, hasta ayer –callo en llanto. ¿Tenía? ¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

-M-mamá… ¿qué quieres decir con eso…? –La voz de Rin estaba temblorosa. Tenía un tanto de miedo por saber que verdad ocultaba todo esto. Apretaba sus puños conteniendo la fuerza de quieres gritar de la nada.

-Cariño, deja que tu madre termine –El señor Kagamine, abrazo a su esposa, para lograr que se tranquilizara y pudiera terminar con todo esto de una vez.

-Si… -la mujer se limpió los ojos, con el puño de su manga –Sucede que… hace años, tu padre y ella, eran novios –sonrió al recordar, mientras Rin estaba aún más intrigada por saber a qué venia este ataque de sinceridad con ella –pero tu padre y yo nos enamoramos al conocernos. Claro, al principio nos odiábamos –Sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos –después nos negamos a lo que sentíamos –Su esposo le tomo las manos –luego, mi hermana se enteró de todo, y se alejó de mí. Se había ido de la ciudad. Hasta ahora no había sabido nada de ella –de nuevo, hablo nostálgicamente, y soltó una que otra lágrima –ayer… murió en un accidente por manejar ebria –Bajo la cabeza, sollozo muy sonoramente. Rin, estaba confundida, ¿Tenía una tía? ¿Murió ayer? ¿Era una borracha? –Y dejo, a tu primo solo. Él, ahora vivirá con nosotros –a Rin se le dilataron los parpados. ¿Tenía un primo? ¿Por qué jamás se les ocurrió hablar de él?

-Pasa, hijo –miro a la puerta de la sala. Rin giro la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos. Algo ocurrió en su interior, al escuchar como la puerta se abría. Poco a poco, se hacía más visible aquella figura que Rin conocía tanto. Si, ella lo conocía –**él, es tu primo, Len –**aquella frase sonó al menos unas mil veces en la cabeza de Rin. Su corazón palpitaba tan velozmente. Era incontrolable.

Len, deslumbro la figura de aquella chica. Una lágrima, salió de la nada al ver a su **prima.** _No… esto no puede estar pasando…_ el destino los unió como amigos, pero los hizo sentir como algo más. Eran el amor del otro, pero el maldito miedo de ser rechazados, les impidió compartir siquiera un rose de labios. Y ahora, era imposible que ese sueño de tener una junto de sus manos algún día. Antes el problema era, **Amigos, **ahora, el problema era… _Primos…_

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Me recupere de mis problemas al fin! Fue duro pero lo hice! Bien, sé que lo de primos no tiene como nada que ver aquí :v pero más adelante tendrá más sentido. Solo es cosa de esperar ewe Me retrase porque, bueno, la inspiración tarda**

**ShineBaka: Si, bueno, lo de cambiarle el apellido a Len tendrá una explicación. Tan solo tendrás que esperar un pocoooo! :33**

**Un saludo a todos**

**Nath:33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. TODO a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Un mes después**

Las cosas se podrían calmar de ahora en adelante para la familia Kagamine. Aunque en el aire aún se podía respirar la tristeza de perder a un miembro de la familia. Para la señora Kagamine había sido un golpe duro. Después de su entierro, se retiró a su cuarto, donde no Salió durante tres días. Cuando al fin salió, estaba mejor. Su ánimo subió poco a poco. Hasta recuperarse casi completamente. Rin estaba un tanto dolida, pero no peor que su madre, después de todo, jamás había conocido a esa señora, que se suponía que era su tía. Y Len… Len estaba peor que todos en esa casa. No asistió al entierro de su madre porque aun desde un mes de su muerte no se ha podido dignar a salir de su cuarto. Todos los días estaba encerrado ahí, sin hacer nada más que llorar. Salía algunas veces al baño y de vez en cuando a comer con la familia. Y siempre, evitaba hablar o mirar a Rin. No podía mirarla. Estaba cometiendo un pecado. Tenía pensamientos impuros contra su propia prima. Amaba a su prima. El incesto es la peor forma de ser juzgado. Y Len lo tenía más que claro.

* * *

**3:26 A.M**

Despertó por una nueva pesadilla. La misma de siempre. La única que atormentaba a su mente y lo llevaba cada vez más a la locura. Era agotador. Asfixiante. Esta situación era como un juego para él. O para el destino, era un acto de comedia, donde él, era su títere. Su garganta estaba seca. Ese día no había salido de su cuarto y la sirvienta de la casa le dejo las comidas afuera, pero apenas comió. Dejaba siempre más de la mitad. Era preocupante. Estaba adelgazando. Casi completamente flacucho, pero no había nada que hacer. Su ánimo estaba por más debajo del suelo. Sin ánimo, nada se puede hacer.

Se levantó de la cama tan cómoda. Eran las tres de la madrugada así que, no habría problema en ir por un vaso de agua. Salió sigilosamente, cuidando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su salida a la cocina. Pasos cortos pero decididos y suaves. Bajo las enormes escaleras y finalmente llego hacia el salón que conectaba a la cocina. Por primera vez, desde que llego a la mansión, levanto la vista y observo bien la casa. Se sorprendió por lo grande que era. Las escaleras eran verdaderamente largas. Los ventanales de arriba de la puerta, que se encontraba justo en frente de las escaleras, también eran gigantescos. El piso de mármol. La hermosa decoración. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia arriba las escaleras, cuando escucho como la puerta se entreabría, intentando quien sea que entrara, lo hiciera sin meter el mínimo ruido. Pero la puerta al parecer estaba un tanto oxidada y no pudo evitar que sonara un rechinido que provoco que Len se diera la vuelta, para ver como Rin entraba a la casa, con un vestido rosa un tanto apretado a su cuerpo, cubierto con una chaqueta de cuero negra, botas con un tacón no tan alto, igualmente negras, y con su cabello un tanto despeinado. Rin no se dio cuenta que había alguien observando su llegada así que solo entro rápidamente y cerro cautelosamente la puerta. Al terminar de cerrarla, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y un tanto de alegría por no provocar que sus padres despertaran. Empezó por quitarse las botas de tacón para no provocar más ruido al resonar con el piso de mármol. Y sintió su mirada. No le importo sentir algo, creía que era solo su imaginación activa. Pero al darse la vuelta, comprobó que su imaginación no le estaba jugando ninguna broma.

Ahí estaba. Él. La persona que le hacía pensar cosas que no debía. La única por la cual, podría tener ese imparable latido. La que le hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Que le tiemblen las piernas.

-Rin… –La persona que con su voz, podría hacerla caer al suelo. Más aguanto su incontrolable inquietud, para mantener aun ese nexo mutuo entre los dos. No podían separan las miradas. Era una atracción, que al igual que un imán, los unía el uno al otro -¿Por qué… vienes llegando a esta hora? –su voz susurrante, le partía el alma. No podía. No debía amar a aquel ser humano tan perfecto para ella. Eran imposibles ¿Qué dirían los demás? El rechazo es algo de lo que Rin más temía en la vida.

-Y-yo –su voz temblaba. Le dolía el pecho –L-la verdad, es que, e-estaba en una fiesta, con Teto y Luka –_Algo anda mal._ Pensaba Len al ver como Rin se tapaba la boca con su mano –Luego, Luka se fue a las 10:00 pero Teto me insistió en que me quedara, y me quede con ella un rato.

-Y que rato ¿no crees? –Esto era familiar. A Rin se le vino a la mente cuando Len y ella eran solo amigos. Len siempre le daba regaños cuando cometía alguna falta a lo que estaba bien. Rin terminaba enojándose con él, y después, ambos se pedían disculpas. Vaya tiempos para ellos -¿Y por qué te estas cubriendo la boca, Rin? –Se exaspero. No podía ser que Rin este escondiendo su aliento. Algo escondía.

-¡N-no es nada, Len! –Se alarmo. Aun no sacaba la mano de su boca. De verdad no podía esconder nada. Era tan evidente de que escondía algo. Siempre lo era. Len no aguanto que le mintiera. Así que solo empezó a caminar hacia ella rápidamente. Tenía que saber si era cierta o no su corazonada. Rin veía como Len se acercaba. Más y más. El Kagene, le tomo aquel brazo, para alejar finalmente, su mano de sus labios. Rin se sorprendió cuando la jalo hacia adelante y sus rostros quedaron a tan solo cinco centímetros. Y ahí quedaron por un rato, mirando los ojos del otro. Rin completamente sonrojada, y Len con la mirada más dura que Rin le había visto. Sus labios estaban a CINCO CENTIMETROS. Podrían haberse besado, como Rin y Len lo deseaban. Pero Len sabia y entendía su situación, no iba a perder la cordura. No ahora. Su nariz olfateo su rostro. Era como lo pensaba.

-Rin… -Finalmente la Kagamine salió de su mundo de fantasía donde Len la besaba –Apestas a alcohol –Len desuso su fuerte agarre. Dio una vuelta, y se fue alejando. Rin quedo ahí parada. Apenada. Estaba triste. Len se había decepcionado. No creía que esto podría terminar así. No quería que terminara. No así. _Ya no puedo más._

Empezó a dar unos pasos largos. Intentaba correr. Intentaba alcanzarlo. Veía su espalda. Estiraba su mano para poder alcanzarlo. Y pudo. Rin lo abrazo por detrás. Completamente nerviosa, sonrojada. Triste. Y Len… estaba en blanco. No podía moverse. Estaba inmóvil. Intentando pensar, porque Rin le estaba haciendo ese gesto. La persona que amaba lo estaba abrazando. Como siempre quiso. Pero la persona que amaba, era la persona que JAMAS debería amar.

-Te amo –Escucho ese susurro con sollozos detrás de él. No podía creerlo. No. _Tengo que haber escuchado mal._ Intentaba convencerse. Pero tenía que saber si era verdad todo lo que escucho. Aunque pensaba que jamás podría ser cierto.

-¿Co-como dijiste? –Volteo su cabeza. Y deslumbro la cara de su ángel. Cubierta por lágrimas sollozantes. Esto había dejado de ser un juego. Era algo serio. Pero aun debía cerciorarse de sus palabras. Rin ya no podía echarse para atrás. Ya lo dijo una vez. Y sabía que Len se estaba haciendo el idiota.

-Yo –te atasco en sus palabras. Len sentía en la espalda el corazón de Rin, sentía lo rápido que latía. Detectaba su nerviosismo. Su vergüenza. Su tristeza. Pero esto se lo debería decir a los ojos. Mostrando claramente, si ella decía la verdad. Intento soltarse de su abrazo, y la Kagamine lo entendió bien. Lo libero, y quedaron frente a frente. Len quería verla a los ojos. Pero Rin mantenía su cabeza baja, ocultando toda vista de sus ojos, viéndose como de la sombra de su cabello, caían lagrimas que mojaban el piso de madera de la cocina. Hubo un largo silencio. Y a Len no le gustaba –Te amo –Su valentía finalmente salió en un pequeño pero audible susurro. Las palabras que Len siempre quiso escuchar de su boca, al fin salieron. Esto no podía estar mejor. Aunque… luego Len recordó esa** pequeña **conexión. Algo que les impide, el camino a ser feliz._ A veces el camino correcto, no es siempre el correcto._ La tentación de escuchar las palabras sagradas de la boca que más deseaba, lo hicieron caer en la misma locura, un abismo en el cual estaba dispuesto a caer por ella. No dudo nunca, jamás podría haberlo hecho si ella decía eso. Su atrevimiento de juntar sus labios… los condenaron a ambos al maldito infierno.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOLA GENTE! Perdón! Me arrepiento de desaparecer. Pero saben que ahora estoy súper mega híper ocupada! D: Este año, saldré de básica y tengo mi graduación. (Seria como de primaria paso a secundaria o algo así) **

**No se esperaban lo de primos e.e ustedes saben que es algo que debe pasar. Y ahora, les prometo UN SUPER MEGA ROMANTICO CAPITULO PARA LA SIGUIENTE! Voy a desahogarme con todas las cosas que sueño hacer cuando tenga novio;w; *shora* **

**Un saludo a todos ustedes:'33 Que son mi inspiración con sus reviews3**

**Nath**

**Un Review? **


End file.
